Dreamstone/12
Dreamstone #12 is obtained by pressing three gem switches that open doors in the Dreamcave. The three gem switches are located in the Dreamrealm version of the Canonia Woods, the Dreamrealm version of the Tainted Grotto and a small cave in the Crystal Room of the Earth Temple, which requires the player to flip a switch on the left side of the room, then entering a cave at the right side, going into the Dreamrealm and flipping the switch. Then, the path to this Dreamstone is opened up. This particular Dreamstone is about Gloria ordering her thoughts about the recent deaths of her brother, her mentor, the Canonia Shaman and Elwyen's parents, which resulted in her living in with Gloria and her parents. Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by Fig Hunter Wiki for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Gloria :He's really dead, isn't he? :The soldiers said he was... They said he died on a mission, probably doing some foolhardy stunt or something. :I... I don't know whether to cry, or to -laugh-... :I know I should be sad since we're related and all, mostly, but... but he was such a bully! He made my life hell! :I've -fantasised- about this day like forever, and now it's here... But I can't be happy, can I? :'Specially since SHE'S dead, too... :That black cloud! Why oh why did the gods curse us so?! It's not fair! It took so much away... :The Shaman was like another mother to me, and now she's gone... But ALL of Elly's parents are gone... :And now she's living with us. I miss having my alone time... :She's become smitten with one of those adventurer types... A Guard. Good for her, I suppose, but it sure makes me jealous. :I doubt I'm going to find a guy any time soon! But I don't really want one at the moment, do I? :No... Seems my studies are finally going to be put to good use. :It's a good thing I spent every day studying the notes she gave me. And it's a good thing that I have The Gift, too! :That in itself was really surprising. I always wished I was special in some way, but I just thought everyone felt like that. :Who'd've thought that it would be ME who'd be the next Shaman of Canonia? :I'll try to do my best! I'll ignore all these fears I have about it! :I mean, I've been psychologically practicing specifically for this day, right? Right? :I'll miss her, though... I'm scared of messing up without her there to correct me and guide me. :At least I can, um, rely on Elly somewhat if I feel too lonely though...? :But she'd probably mess up worse than me, or just act silly, or something. :I sometimes wonder why she and I are friends at all... She's so... so flighty and bubbly but I'm so... not! :I can't see why she spends time with me, to be honest. I must seem very dull to her. :She gets all the good stuff too, and- :Wait, what am I thinking?! :When we were littler, it might have been that way, but now? I'm a Shaman and she's -lost her family-! :I... I suppose I should make a point of being nicer to her from now on. :Not that I'm NOT nice to her though, outside my head... :But enough of this idle contemplation! I need to get back to my studies. Category:Dreamstones